Total Drama: Chain Mail
by GwendolynD
Summary: AUTHORS WANTED! Complete and utter Chaos...Bombs and many kidnapings thanks to Izzy, Duncan shot, Gwen taken by a Mr Crazy, Heather stuck in a cave... Madness! Chapter 26: RIP Fourth Wall...Oh and Forum on my profile page!
1. Chapter 27

**TROLLS MAKE A MOCKERY OF FAN FICTION!**

**DO NOT REVIEW THEM!**

**THEY THRIVE ON THE ATTENTION!**

**REPORT THEM!**

**I am going to start a list of trolls and their stories on my profile page. The first troll on that list is Jo-Bell and her 'story': 'Jo-Bell at Hogwarts'.**

**Even if taken down, they can always start again, but this way people can see who took look out for and thus not review- that is the only way they'll stop.**

**So if you know a Troll P.M me and I'll add them to my list.**

**Yours Sincerely **

**GwendolynD**

**Ps. If you are waiting for an update on any of my stories I am very sorry- I do honestly plan on finishing them all.**


	2. Intro

**Total Drama cast staring in a new Chain Mail Story**

**Ok, here is a new story idea. I was thinking of creating a chain mail story. I give the intro and you guys add onto it and it will go into WHATEVER direction you want!**

**Basically you PM me if you want to add to and then I'll PM you want part you need to add to and hopefully a unique and random Chain Mail story will be formed!**

A young girl with was wondering through the woods of Canada with a bag slung over her shoulder. She needed to find a new place to live as she was once again on the run. She spotted a cave… that would do nicely she thought. She made her way towards the cave and just before she entered a bear climbs out. She drops her bag and rolls her shoulders and grins at the bear 'It was time to tango'. With a loud almighty warrior scream the girl charges.

…

A guy with a green Mohawk walks moodily walks out of the house and slams the door. He then grabs a cigarette and lights it up. Leaning against a fence of the nearby park he inhales deeply savouring the scent of the tobacco. He fingers the knife as he observes the other people at the park. Simply enjoys being out of Juvi, though he realises it probably won't be long till he is there again. A chick around his age catches his eye. She is sitting underneath one of the huge Oak tree's in the park, she is holding a sketch pad and is intently staring at it, a frown marring her feature. Curious as to what could be angering the girl he takes a last drag of the smoke and stubs the end using his foot. He then silently walks over looks over at the chicks sketch pad, eyebrows rising when he spies her work. He was impressed, she was really good.

…

She had seen they guy with the Mohawk around before and thought he seemed interesting; rumour has it he had been to Juvi. There was something about him that drew her to him, but she couldn't figure out what. She had wanted to sketch him for a while now, but she never had the chance. However, now that she had the chance it didn't seem to be working out well at all.

"Almost got it right, sweetheart, but most definitely need to show more muscle then that"

The deep gravel like voice made her jump and she brought her sketch pad closer into her chest. She turned to face, who had spoken. She could feel her cheeks turning pink as she noticed who had spoken.

"Er, hi "she spoke unsure of what to say. He then opened his mouth to say something… then an ear splitting scream sounded out through the neighbour hood.

They looked at each other. What was that? And who was that?

**What happens, will we see more of Izzy? **


	3. Smokey

**Smokey**

The guy and girl ran up to where they think the scream came from, they were  
shocked to find an orange hair girl standing over a downed bear. She was  
screaming out in victory holding a baseball bat.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, how do you like that, smokey?" she yelled like a maniac

"What the hell is going on here?" the boy asked

"Oh, hi I'm Izzy! I've just escaped from the RCMP and was just beating this  
bear for trying to get me to leave his cave." she answers like it was just the  
most average reply in the world, "What are your names? and you better tell me  
because I have ways to make you tell me." she adds with a smile

"Uh, I'm Duncan?" he answers

"And I'm Gwen." the girl says in slight hesitation

"Cool, say Gwen," Izzy gets next to Gwen, "Let's be best friends, and as best  
friends you'll let me stay at your place, right?"

"What? But I just met-"

"Great! Let's go!" Izzy lifts Gwen over her shoulder and runs off, leaving  
Duncan standing next to the unconscious bear

"What the heck just happened?" was all he could say

* * *

**The credit for this chapter goes to aceman88, so please review!**

**CH3: should hopefully be done by Meemaw Moonpie**

**Ch4. ...?... any takers?**

**Also, I'd like to add that you can add whatever the hell you want, any craetive twists and turns that you'd like, as long as the main characters stay Gwen, Duncan, and Izzy, though not every chapter has to include all three.**

**Thanks GwendolynD**


	4. Hunting?

**Hunting?**

Gwen didn't like this. Not one bit!

Who was this fiery redhead and just why was she so desperate to make friends?

Something wasn't right about her and Gwen knew it. With a frightened look to  
her brilliant eyes Gwen turned to stare at Duncan. She was hoping he had a  
grand plan but Duncan seemed just as lost and confused as she was.

Fear beating in her racing heart, she slowly trudged on behind them and hoped  
that something, anything, could just stop them in their path before things got  
out of hand.

"So...Izzy," she said casually with a nervous chuckle. "Um...what are you  
into?"

"Oh, you know! I like what every other girl likes. I like to breeze through  
the trees and explore the woods at night whenever I get the chance, heh heh  
and my favourite past time is to go...hunting," she said the last bit with a  
malicious emphasis.

"H-Hunting?" Gwen mumbled.

"Yeah...hunting. You know, maybe you two should join me sometime. I think  
you'll both really like it."

Something in Izzy's voice had Duncan and Gwen doubt her even more.

"I think," Duncan muttered softly, "we should be on our guard."

He was right and Gwen didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

**Ok credit for this chapter goes to Meemaw Moonpie, so please review**

**Ch4. ...?... any takers?**

**GwendolynD**


	5. Video game shop action

**Aceman88**

Meanwhile in a video game shop across town, we meet a big headed boy named  
Noah, a skinny dweeby boy named Harold and a shorter boy with a gap in his  
teeth named Cody. They were sitting behind the counter bored.

"Once again, no customers." said Noah, "Surely our business is booming."

"You know Noah, we could do without your sarcasm for one day." said Cody

"I can't help it, it's in my genetic coding." Noah answers

"And I thought working in a video game shop would be fun, gosh!" said Harold,  
"There's never that many people here!"

"Well, what exactly did you think was going to happen?" asked Noah, "There's  
not many gamers in this town."

Then, as big a shock to them, someone actually came in. It was a black girl  
with headphones who everyone at school knew as LeShawna

"Hey,I thought this was the record store?" she said

"Of course it is, but we've decided to sell CD's in video game boxes." said  
Noah

"Noah, you don't have to be like that," said Harold, he then turns his  
attention to LeShawna, "Sorry about that, LeShawna, he's like that to  
everyone." Harold has always had a secret crush on LeShawna since his freshman  
year, he just doesn't have the courage to tell her yet.

"No biggie. From the looks of things you guys haven't gotten any business in  
awhile."

"Yeah, we're planning on having the spiders pay rent to cobweb up the place."  
said Noah

"So, what's the current gossip around town?" asked Cody, wanting atleast  
something to do.

"Not much, except some psycho girl escaped from the RCMP and is hiding around  
town."

"She's not dangerous is she?" asked Harold, "If she is, I can protect you with  
my mad martial-arts skills." he starts doing moves with some could consider to  
be a pathetic attempt at kung fu, but he ends up hurting his back, "Ow, my  
spine!"

"Oh, I feel sooo much safe right now." said Noah

* * *

**The credit for thhis chapter goes to aceman88, please review.**

**Ch.5 ...?... any takers?**

**GwendolynD**


	6. Plea

**CHAIN MAIL PLEA**

I NEED AUTHORS!

To continue this story, it is up to you guys reading it to add to it. I am not the one writing it, I only wrote the intro as a starting point.

As I said earlier, you can do whatever you like as long as the main three characters, Izzy, Gwen and Duncan remain to be the main characters.

Ratings wise, you do not have to keep to K I am willing to increase the ratings if the content does get more graphic- all the way up to T if necessary.

Generally, I'll post what ever you give me exactly as it is, but I will read through it first- like if it is written all in text speak I will ask you to re-write it. So far, I haven't had any problems with what has been given to me and the story seems to be coming along nicely.

So, if you'd like to contribute just pm or send a review.

PLEASE HAVE A GO AND ADD YOUR OWN TWIST, BECAUSE I WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE ON!


	7. Oh Dear

**Oh Dear…**

Duncan and  
Gwen secretly try to leave Izzy but they end up going hunting with her in the  
process. lzzy is a terrible shot though, and shoots a bullet at Gwen  
accidentally. Duncan pushes her to the ground, his shoulder is knicked by the  
bullet as he falls on top of her. As he passes out from blood loss, Izzy  
bolts, leaving Gwen with a unconscious Duncan, and lost.

* * *

**This short update was given to you by: Downward spiral 1, please review**

**Ch6. ...?... any takers...**


	8. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Authors Needed!**

**I am not the person who is writing this story!**

**This can be a good story, but I need authors!**

**So please ****pm**** me if you'd like to write the next chapter!**

**Many Thanks, GwendolynD**


	9. Not that Crazy RCMP Girl!

**Not The Crazy RCMP Girl!**

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Gwen was in a panic, that crazy Izzy just  
shot Duncan (although accidently) in the arm and ran off, leaving her alone in  
the woods with an unconsious Duncan who's probably bleeding to death right  
now.

"I knew we shouldn't have stuck with thay crazy girl." Gwen starts pulling at  
her hair, "What am I going to do!"

"OW!" Gwen turns around and sees Duncan waking up and holding in shoulder in  
pain

"Duncan, you're awake!" Gwen says in relief and goes over to him

"Yeah, I just fainted in shock for a bit." Duncan wrinches, "Where'd that  
crazy RCMP girl go?"

"I don't know, and right now I don't care, I think we need to get you some  
help." Gwen bandaged him with one of his sleeves.

"Lead the way, nurse." Duncan tries to get up, but Gwen holds him down

"No, I better go myself, you might lose more blood if you move."

"What, do you know these woods like the back of your hand?"

"Not really, but I think I have a better chance than you do."

"Fine, whatever." he agrees as Gwen walks off

"I'll be back soon!" she yells back to him.

15 minutes later, Gwen's still lost in the woods.

"This is bad, this is very bad." Gwen groans, "Wait a minute, my cellphone!"  
she pulls her phone out of her skirt pocket, with all this Izzy insanity and  
panic she forgot she had it. "I'll call LeShawna, she knows this area better."  
Gwen & LeShawna had been best friends since the sista' stood up for her from  
the school's snooty queen bee Heather

Back at the video game shop, LeShawna was sitting around board as Harold, Cody  
& Noah were discussing the latest Star Wars game until her cellphone rang.

"What's up? This is LeShawna," she answered

"LeShawna, this is Gwen!"

"Gwen? What's wrong girl? It's sounds like you're out of breath."

"Listen, I've met this guy named Duncan and than we met this crazy girl named  
Izzy who escaped from the RCMP!"

"What! That RCPM girl?" LeShawna was shocked, she was hoping that the RCMP  
escapey had left town but her best friend just happened to meet her, "What  
happened girl? This she hurt you?"

"No, but she made us go hunting with her and Duncan got shot! he's bleeding  
right now-" Gwen suddenly cuts off

"Gwen? Gwen!" LeShawna gets worried and turns to the guys, "Boys! Something's  
happened to Gwen and it might have something to do with that RCMP girl!"

Back in the woods, Gwen was tied up and hanging on a tree brach, it had  
lasso'd around her and yanked her up, making her drop her cellphone

"Hey Gwen! how do you like my brank trap?" asked Izzy who was hiding behind  
the tree

"Oh god, not you again." Gwen said in worry, "I thought you ran away."

"I was, but I decided on a much more fun game we can play." she said with a  
psychotic grin, making Gwen even more worried

'Oh god, what is she going to do to me?' she thought as Izzy got closer...

* * *

This chapter was given to you by…** Aceman88, **so let Aceman88 know what you think by reviewing!


	10. Take a Walk

**Title: Take A Walk**

Not too far away from the scene progressing with Duncan, Gwen and Izzy, the  
banging of a door can be heard.

"Stupid lawyers! Can't do anything right...!" the petite brunette rubbed her  
temples, really wishing she hadn't banged the door.

It hadn't relived any of her stress, but instead, just added to the migraine  
she felt coming on.

It only aggravated her further when she kept thinking about what had happened  
just a few minutes ago. The phone call she had received, informing her that  
her poxy lawyers had lost the case, even though they had claimed a few days  
earlier that it was 'in the bag' for them, and that they would definitely win  
the case.

She walked along the cobbled street, wanting to find a peaceful place to  
relax, and hopefully, have a nice nap.

She hadn't been able to get a decent nights sleep in forever.

She made her way to the forest and heard an animalistic screech of  
"HUUUUUUUNT!"

And this brilliant chapter was given to you by… **HarleyQuinn x TheJoker and DxC, **so please **Review!**

Any takers for the next chapter?

Please just volunteer first, before you send me a chapter!


	11. Oh My God!

**Oh My God!**

What was that?" Courtney thought frantically as she came to the entrance of  
the forest.

"HEEEEELP!" she heard a male voice call out.

"Hello?" the prep asked the voice.

"Who's that?" Duncan replied, suddenly emerging from the parting in the trees.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Courtney shrieked, a hand flinging to her mouth in  
shock.

"This is what happens when you go hunting with a RCMP escapee" he smirked.

'How can he smirk at a time like this?' Courtney thought, her right eyebrow  
arching slightly.

"So, what's your name Princess?" he laughed as her face scrunched up in  
disgust.

"My name is NOT Princess. It's Courtney Annabelle Lauren Renez," she announced  
smugly, "yours?"

"Duncan, Princess, so, you gonna help me get to E and A?" he smirked, which  
Courtney found to suddenly aggravate her.

"Sure. We don't want you losing anymore blood," she shrugged, "my name is not  
Princess!"

Duncan was about to give a perverted remark when they heard "HELP ME!"

* * *

The praise for this chapter goes to: **xXxBeautifulMonsterxXx**

Please review or send a pm if you'd like to write the next chapter!

Hope you enjoyed, GwendolynD


	12. Flying Purple Monkey's

**FLYING PURPLE MONKEYS!**

Gwens POV-

"HELP ME!" I screamed as Izzy gathered tree sap together.

"Shush, Little One. Shush!" Izzy cooed at me.

"Argh, somebody! Anybody! HELP ME!" I struggled to get out of the ropes that  
Izzy had tied me up with.

I suddenly heard the trees to my left rustle. I could see Duncan, and a  
brunette haired girl I didn't know, emerge through some bushes in my  
peripheral vision.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl.

"I'm Courtney" she smiled as she reached towards my ropes to untie me.

"No, Little One has to stay here" Izzy, the fully legit crazy, smiled widely,  
latching onto Courtneys wrists to stop her from untying me.

"What?" Duncan gasped at us; the sight before him.

"ARGH! FLYING PURPLE MONKEYS!" Izzy screeched and ran into the bushes where  
Duncan and Courtney came through.

"That was..." I started.

"Strange" Courtney looked shocked.

"Weird" Duncan shook his head.

* * *

This little bit was given to you by: xXxBeautifulMonsterxXx

Who wants to write the next chapter?

GwendolynD


	13. What the?

**What the?**

-Izzy's P.O.V-

"FLYING PURPLE MONKEYS. FLYING PURPLE MONKEYS. FLYING PURPLE MON- Ooh, look, a  
flutterby!" I skipped merrily through the forest.

-Courtney's P.O.V-

I've seen psycho's before, but that? That was just... wow.

-Duncan's P.O.V-

"What the-?" I whispered, shaking my head in disbelief again.

-Gwen's P.O.V-

"Ok, guys, can you untie me please?" I pleaded.

"Sure" Courtney loosened the ropes around my hands, legs and waist (that was  
connecting me to the tree), and I dropped to the floor feeling tired.

BOOOOOOM!

"Eep! What was that?" Courtney literally jumped into Duncans arms, and he  
smirked.

"Ooooh. I see how it is" I giggled.

"What? No!" Courtney protested, detatching herself from the criminal.

"Whatever floats your boat" he only smirked, which somehow managed to  
aggravate her more.

-Duncan's P.O.V-

"I'm not attracted to you!" the hot brunette stomped her foot down in  
annoyance.

"I never said you were" I winked.

"UGH!" she complained.

BOOM!

"We need to find out what that is"

* * *

Once again we have **xXxBeautifulMonsterxXx**, to thank for this chapter!

Who would like to write the next?


	14. LeShawna to the Rescue

**LeShawna to the Rescue**

"Come on you guys, we've got to help Gwen!" LeShawna said to the three nerds  
as they entered the woods, each armed with a baseball bat.

"I still don't get why you want us to help you," said Noah, "I personally  
don't even know the girl."

"She's this hot goth chick at school," said Cody, "Despite her weird looks,  
she my kind of girl."

"Any girl is your type of girl." Noah pointed out

"Why couldn't we just call the police?" asked Harold, "I mean she is a wanted  
fugitive, they might be more prepared for something like this."

"I would agree with you, Harold," said LeShawna, "But when one of my friends  
is in danger, I just can't do nothing."

"Well, alright, and if you want to face a psycho I'll be by your side no  
matter what."

"Real cute, Romeo," remarked Noah when a giant BOOM caught their attention

"What the heck was that!" said a freightened Cody

"An explosion, what else makes a giant boom?"

"You didn't have to answer it like a giant jerk, Noah"

"Hold on, it sounded like it came from the middle of the forest." answered  
Harold

"Do you think it might have something to do with that RCMP girl?" asked  
LeShawna

"If that psycho's packing bombs, I'm out of here," Noah turns to leave but is  
stopped by LeShawna

"Now hold on there, bookworm, we ain't leaving until we find my girl Gwen."

"Hey wait," said Harold, "I smell nitroglycerin coming from that direction."  
Harold pointed to the east

"How do you know what nitroglycerin smells like?" asked Cody

"I once went to 'Combat Steve's war camp'," answered Harold, "My dad made me  
go."

"Well come on, let's see what's up," ordered LeShawna, "Just make sure you're  
prepared."

"Oh sure, just let me reload the ammo in my baseball bat." said Noah

They soon reached to where the explosions were coming from, a small cabin in  
the middle of the forest. They soon see the bomb makers weren't Izzy, but it  
was...

…

This spectacular cliffy was given to you by: **Aceman88**

Who wants to write the next one?


	15. Lindsay and Bertha

**Lindsay and Bertha**

It was Beth and Lindsay! 

"Uh, Bertha, do you think this is a good science project?" Lindsay asked, her hair was covered in soot and stick straight up. 

"Lindsay, I don't think we can turn it in now..." Beth said and Lindsay looked sad, then started bawling. 

Noah plugged his ears at the nose. "God! Will you please SHUT-UP!" He yelled, and Lindsay started crying even louder. 

Everyone had their ears covered, and then Lindsay finally stopped.  
"Girl, you wail louder than Chris!" She sassed, and Lindsay wiped her eyes, which were also covered in soot. 

"Who's Chris? I miss Taylor!" She said and walked off to a bench, where Tyler was sitting, holding another ticking time bomb, looking very nervous at the moment. Izzy was on the other side of him, grinning wickedly. 

"Izzy! Where's Gwen!" Cody commanded, and Izzy laughed like her normal  
insane-self. 

"She's locked up in that tree! Where else!" 

"And how did you put her in the tree?" Noah asked, a little suspicious but his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

…**..**

**This Chapter, was given to you by: InsaneGummiBears, please review.**

**Any takers for next chapter?**

…**.**


	16. A Leisurely Walk?

**A Leisurely Walk?**

Geoff and Bridgette are going for a nice leisurely walk in the woods together.

However, they made numerous stops for OBVIOUS reasons. Nevertheless, the walk continued until...

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Geoff caught his girlfriend as she jumped into his arms in fright.

"What was that?" shrieked Bridgette.

Before Geoff could, a male voice spoke in a sarcastic tone: "You're  
boyfriend, "taylor", is right next to you! AND STOP SETTING OFF THAT F*** BOMB OR YOU'LL KILL US ALL!"

"I think I know where it is coming from," said Geoff. And so, Geoff put Bridgette down, took her hand and they both sauntered over to the source of the outburst.

…**..**

**This Chapter was Given to you by; Cottontop!**

**Any takers for next chapter? Please PM me!**

…**..**


	17. Gwen Hunting Gone Bad

Gwen-Hunting Gone Mad!

Geoff and Bridgette arrive at the seen. LeShawna recognised them and rushes over to Bridgette and they both hug. They're friends from school.

"'sup Girl?" said LeShawna.

"Nothin' much," Bridgette replied. "But Geoff and I heard an explosion, and we came to make sure no-one was hurt."

"Girl, everyone's fine!" beamed LeShawna. Then she frowned. "Except for Gwen. And Izzy when I'm done with her for kidnapping Gwen."

"That's horrible!" gasped Bridgette.

"Tell me about it," said Noah, cynically. "But you should worry more about Lindsay. She is "so smart" that she can barely recognise her boyfriend, "Taylor", who is sitting on the same bench as her."

"Taylor?" asked Lindsay, looking at an old woman who was sitting on the bench at one side of her, still not recognising Tay - er I mean, Tyler at the other side.

"That's too pretty to be "Taylor"," said Noah, sarcastically.

"Heeeeeeyyy!" moaned Tyler, taken aback by Noah's sarcasm.

The old woman stands up, walks over to Noah, belts Noah with her handbag and yells: "You little monster! Your parents oughta slap you upside the head for being so cheeky!"

"I'm 17!" Noah replied. "I'm too old for parental corporal punishment. But not as old as you!"

"Oh-h-h, my!" gasped the old woman. "Why I have NEVER had seen a young man so rude in my life! Good day to you, sir! Hmmph!"

"Good day to you too, lady," smirked Noah as the old woman left in disgust.

"Don't you have to be sarcastic anywhere else?" demanded LeShawna.

"Not really," said Noah.

"Let's just go find Gwen," said Cody.

And so they left to go find Gwen.

...

This was once again brought to you all by Cottontop!

Any takers for next chapter?

...


	18. Casual Meeting?

**Casual Meeting?**

Duncan, Gwen and Courtney were all rushing through the forest as fast as their legs could take them, which considering the fact that Gwen's were tightly bound moments ago, Duncan's were lagging due to the blood from his arm whittling away with every second, and Courtney's being forced to travel astoundingly slow thanks to her injured companions, was not very fast at all. 

All they could do was listen for the repetitive explosions in the distance and pray to their lucky stars that their navigational skills would suffice; a fact that Courtney was determined to prove true. 

"Don't worry, guys, I was a CIT," she said when they began their journey to track down Izzy, "so I have an excellent sense of direction."

She threw her head into their air, her nose parallel to the sky as Duncan and Gwen shared uneasy looks and hoped for the best. 

It had been about ten minutes, and the trio were still wandering the forest aimlessly. Duncan was now leaning against Gwen from his lack of blood; it looked as if he was drifting tediously between consciousness and unconsciousness every few seconds. Gwen's legs were threatening to buckle under Duncan's weight; she made a mental note to never underestimate an RCMP escapee's strength ever again.

Courtney, however, was striding confidently through the woods, feeling immensely satisfied that Duncan and Gwen were following her, though irritated at the speed they were travelling. 

"Come on! If you keep going at this rate, we'll never find that psycho!" she wailed. Gwen screwed up her face, ready to retort her insensitive demands. 

"In case you haven't noticed, Duncan has been shot in the arm and is losing blood faster than I'm losing my temper with you! So excuse me if we aren't travelling at the speed of light!" she screamed, still supporting Duncan's limp figure on her shoulder. Duncan merely shuddered, conversation now seeming like a massive overexertion. Courtney didn't seem fazed by this.

"Well, Gwen, in case you haven't noticed, Miss RCMP might blow up the whole forest if we don't-" 

BOOM.

The forest ground shook at the explosion, which could've only happened for two reasons: Izzy had somehow managed to increase the force of her bombs, or Courtney, Duncan and Gwen were dangerously close to their destination. Courtney liked to believe the latter (but for all they know it could've been both). 

"LET'S GO!" she wailed, speeding ahead in the direction of the explosion. 

Gwen, under the impression that they were in reach of Izzy (whom she  
desperately wanted to strangle) dismissed the pains in her legs and sprinted as fast as she could under Duncan's weight. 

…

Meanwhile, Leshawna, Noah, Cody, Harold, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Geoff and Bridgette were all charging through the dense terrain in search of Gwen. 

Leshawna and Bridgette were leading the way, given the fact that they were both good friends of hers. Harold and Geoff, who were desperately smitten for their respective crush/girlfriend, were trailing them, Harold holding his baseball bat high into the air as if Izzy would come swinging down on a vine(given their encounters with the girl, this was highly possible). 

Lindsay, Tyler, Beth and Cody were behind them. Lindsay was still enquiring as to the location of the boyfriend who was walking right next to her, with Beth given the honourable task of telling her over and over again that "he's right next to you."

Cody held his baseball bat with sweaty hands, fantasising of a  
much muscular version of him scooping an injured Gwen into his arms, and after a rapturous applause from everyone, receive a kiss from the grateful Goth. 

Finally, at the foot of the search party, was Noah. His baseball bat was hanging limply in his fingers, and was muttering under his breath something about better things to do with his time than finding a Goth whose been apparently "trapped in a tree" by a crazy red head.  
Needless to say, they were quite an odd bunch. 

"Ok," Leshawna said, stopping to examine the group's progress. "So does anyone have any idea where Gwen could be?" the question seemed so simple, so Leshawna felt foolish that she didn't ask it before they started to wander the forest. 

Everyone looked bamboozled at the request. 

"Um," Cody started, "why don't we-" 

BOOM.

The explosion was intense. Bridgette and Leshawna leapt into Geoff and Harold's arms. Harold looked like he was in pain, but didn't drop her, none-the-less. 

"Never…fear...Leshawna," he wheezed, all his internal organs were getting crushed under Leshawna's weight. 

Lindsay and Beth screeched both latching on to each other in fear. 

"I wish Tyler was here," Lindsay wailed. Tyler slapped his palm to his forehead behind her. Cody stood perfectly still, his face twisted, and a wet patch on his pants grew suspiciously bigger.  
Even Noah looked frightful. He took a step forwards and rejoined the fray of the group, catching sight of Cody's predicament. 

"Wow," he commented, "the weakness of your bladder never ceases to amaze me." 

Cody hushed Noah's sarcastic remark hastily, hoping that no one else had noticed. 

"COME ON!" Leshawna bellowed, jumping out of Harold's arms and dashing in the direction of the explosion. Everyone followed suit after they recovered from the shock. 

A shrill, animalistic cackle echoed through the forest, as Izzy let of another bomb.

BOOM.

"Whooo!" she exclaimed, as the ground below turned to a large crater. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, and swung to another branch using a vine. 

"Explosivo is one crazy hombre…" she commented in a Spanish accent. She threw her hand into her pocket and retrieved yet another time bomb. She was just about to arm it, when she caught sight of- 

"Hey Gwen! Why are you carrying that weird animal I shot?" she gasped.

"Can I put his head on my mantle?" she shouted from the treetop. Gwen, Duncan and Courtney all emerged into the clearing. They gaped at the sight of the giant crater in the middle of ground. 

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked, her high pitched voice easily carrying through to the red head. She laughed patronisingly. 

"Hunting. Duh." She said simply. 

"You're still hunting?"Gwen asked uneasily, she heaved Duncan back on her shoulders. He was dangerously close to slipping off. Izzy nodded manically. 

"Uh huh, I'm trapping the animals in the holes; gotta eat somehow." She explained, as if creating large holes in the forest ground to trap potential food was the most normal activity in the world.  
Izzy grinned triumphantly at the astounded looks on Duncan, Gwen and  
Courtney's faces, as she pressed the little red button, and the bomb was armed. 

"Now if you'll excuse me…" she said, in a very businesslike tone, "5…4…3...2-" 

But before she could say "one", Gwen's search party all arrived, panting harder than ever. The bomb was flashing bright red in her hand, but she didn't seem to notice. Recognition dawned on her face as she saw the crowd. 

"Hey guys! Come to join the party? We're hun-" 

BOOM.

…

This Chapter was given to you buy: BlackFibgerlessGloves or BFG, so give them reviews for their hard work!

So, anyone want to type the next chapter?

GwendolynD

…


	19. A Place to Stay

**A Place to Stay**

"Wasn't that fun" Izzy cackled

"NO WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND THAT NOBODY WOULD LIKE A CRAZY GIRL LIKE YOU" GWEN SHOUTED

Everybody looked shocked. Especially Izzy, she ran away to a near by village.

Nobody knew what to say especially since her outburst,

-I... I need to go pick up my books from my grandma-, Noah managed to spit out Noah, then ran away screaming

Gwen did not notice that there was now only her and Duncan there.

"Gwen, Gwen are you okay" Duncan said comfortingly

"Yes but WHAT have I done" Gwen looked around and said where's miss crazy"

"Well you did kind of-"

"Lets get out of here and find Izzy" Gwen said realizing what she had done.

…

Meanwhile Izzy was walking in the village when something caught her eye, it was a wanted poster saying: if you see this girl call the police, underneath, it had a picture of Izzy.

Izzy froze as she saw a civilian approaching her Izzy out of nowhere and started sweating. The civilian was not dumb and immediately knew who she was.

"Hi I'm Owen and you're that girl that's running away from the police right."

"Yes" Izzy said nervously.

"You can stay `with me"

Izzy was really unsure of what to say next.

…

And that Chapter was given to you by: Total Drama Rocks my Socks off. Please review and let them know what you think!

Any takers for chapter nineteen?

If you do want to write a chapter, please pm or review me first- don't send the chapter as I could get more then one and I really don't want to pick between them. Its happened to me before, but luckily the two chapters seemed to work in sequence.

GwendolynD

…


	20. Owen and Izzy

**Owen and Izzy**

After a while of thinking Izzy had said " No I'm sorry I haven't hurt you feeling have I"

Owen sighed deeply in his saddest voice he said " No but I was hoping you would say yes"

Izzy tapped her chin and said " Yeah maybe I can stay for today, then you can come back to the village with me"

Izzy then pinched Owen's cheeks and Owen started blushing bright red but Izzy didn't notice this.

Back with Gwen and Duncan

"Duncan I have a plan, you know that Izzy suit Izzy gave me on the first day we met" Gwen said in a bit of a high pitched voice.

"No" Duncan awkwardly said.

"Well she gave it to me in secret, and I gave it to you" Gwen said rather fast.

"Now I remember" Duncan said embarrassed.

"Well give it too me" Gwen demanded.

*after Gwen was in the Izzy suit*

"That fits perfectly" Gwen said in an imitation of Izzy's voice

Suddenly, a helicopter swooped down and the man inside it said "Isabella Alanson you are under arrest"

*back with Owen and Izzy*

"Owen it's getting late we should be heading back to the village" Izzy said polity.

-Bye Owen have fun with your girlfriend and remember we will let you visit in the holidays" Owens mom said.

"Mom she is not my girlfriend" Owen says blushing then they head out onto their journey back to the village.

…

**This was given to you once again by: Total Drama Rocks my Socks of.**

**Once again review to let them know what you think!**

**Any takers for the next chapter?**

**Thanks again, GwendolynD**

…


	21. Weird Happy Life of Izzy

**Weird Happy Life of Izzy**

"No, no you don't understand!" Gwen yelled, still decked out in a very convincing Izzy suit. The man in the helicopter laughed menacingly. 

"I'll tell you what I do understand, Isabelle," the man started, holding the megaphone high so that his message was clear, "you have shot and severely injured a civilian," he gestured towards Duncan, who had collapsed to the floor from a lack of Gwen's support.

The forest floor was now being tainted by a growing red puddle. Courtney snickered at the man referring to Duncan as "civil" and was now kneeling at his side, trying to somehow use her first aid training from being a CIT (as she had so previously reminded them) to prevent Duncan's eventual demise. 

"…and you have damaged the Toronto national park almost beyond repair!" the man finished, lowering his helicopter so the trees were pushed dangerously close to breaking point from the large force of wind. Everyone started yelling numerous different protests, trying to explain the situation. 

"That isn't Izzy!" Courtney belted over the roar of the helicopter. 

"She's just wearing a suit!" whispered Duncan. 

"Izzy was here a minute ago-" 

"But she ran off-" 

"So Gwen put on the Izzy suit-" 

"And you mistook her for Izzy!" 

Courtney and Duncan's explanation was so far-fetched, that they actually weren't surprised that the man in the helicopter laughed once again. He suddenly pressed a button, and a large net fell from the helicopter's base. It came hurtling down… down…  
…right on top of Gwen. 

Gwen screamed at the collision, the strong ropes digging at her skin while she tried to free herself. Courtney gasped, and went to rush to her side, only for the man in the helicopter to stop her. 

"Halt!" he bellowed through the megaphone, "I forbid you to go any closer. That girl is certifiable, she's dangerous!" She and Duncan then burst back into their explanation of the real story, each version more unlikely than the next to the bemused RCMP officer. 

"But she's not Izzy!" Courtney yelled, her arms flailing in all directions. Suddenly an idea sprung to Duncan's mind, one so dangerous, so unwise, maybe even life threatening. He took a deep breath, the mark of how much he liked her (friendship and otherwise) about to shine through 

"We'll find Izzy for you." He said with her eyes closed. As expected, Courtney turned on him as if he had told them he used to be a woman. The daggers emitting from his eyes were enough for anyone to question her sanity, in fact, Courtney did. 

"Are you crazy?" she exclaimed, wanting nothing more but to bury herself in countless cases, only having to talk about explosions rather than experience them from the pocket of a deranged ginger.

"You actually want to go looking for that freak?"  
Duncan nodded, and lifted himself up. It seemed that Courtney's attention had proved beneficial. She had somehow managed to craft a sling from forest leaves, and a bandage from the seams of Duncan's shirt, although now he was given the appearance of a marooned sailor. 

"If you promise to let go of Gwen, we'll capture Izzy and bring her to you." 

He wagered with the man. Even though he was much higher than them, they could tell that the man was considering it because he seemed to have placed his megaphone on the seat next to him. 

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal." The man said slyly. Everyone felt a mixed feeling of relief that Gwen was going to be saved, but extremely fearful at the lengths they would have to go to make it possible. 

"You bring me the "real" Izzy," the man said, his hands now grasping the steering wheel, "and I'll release the "fake" Izzy," everyone could tell that he still didn't believe them, but obviously wanted to make a bet with a bunch of ambitious teenagers for a laugh. This seemed to have increased everyone's motivation. 

"But in the meantime," the man added, before lifting the helicopter higher into the air. Gwen's net was attached to the helicopter via a string, which sent her hovering precariously below the aircraft. Duncan's cry in dismay was the loudest, with Courtney's squeal coming in a close second. The man laughed. 

"I get to keep the "fake one"" The man didn't bother lowering his megaphone as he cackled madly while flying away with a screaming Gwen. 

…

Izzy was definitely living the high life. All in a matter of 20 minutes she had managed to overrule the village she and Owen travelled to, by wagering that she could beat the village leader in a game of rock paper scissors (needless to say, the leader wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed). 

She sat in a large bamboo chair, with Owen perched at her side. He seemed to be foolishly infatuated with the red head, as he couldn't seem to take his small beady eyes off her. A few of the village advisors were serving her multicoloured drinks, which she seemed to gulp down in one massive sip. 

"Ha, ha, ha," Izzy commented, throwing her head against the back of her chair while twirling a pink spiral straw in between her fingers.

"I personally see no way of this situation going wrong." 

Suddenly, Izzy and Owen found themselves staring down the barrel of a camera that just so happened to be there the entire time, apparently.

The blank looks on their faces were just screaming "something's gonna go wrong! Open your eyes you clouded lunatic!" but Izzy and Owen looked at each other and smiled. 

"Wow, when we looked at the camera I was just like, "whoa, did not see that coming!" It was almost like it was scripted or something. Hey do you think there's an alternate universe where there's this psychotic madwoman who takes pride in making me ramble on for ages to emphasise the point that I'm slowly losing my mind for entertainment? Cause if there was, I would totally beat her in rock paper scissors!"

Izzy seemed to have rambled on within the span of one  
breath, which surprised and worried Owen. If there was only who had bigger lungs, then Owen hadn't met them. But he couldn't help think that maybe there was some crazy, deranged woman, who just loves making people eat so that her rabid readers can laugh at their ridiculousness… 

"Damn you, madwoman!" he screeched, falling to his knees, "why'd you make me eat so much?" and suddenly, Owen burst into tears and fled the scene, leaving Izzy and the village advisors alone. 

"That was weird." Izzy said casually. 

…Very weird, indeed.


	22. Gwens Sorrowful Plea

**Gwen's Sorrowful Plea**

"PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME GO!" begged Gwen. "I AM NOT IZZY! I'M GWEN!" 

"Keep telling yourself that, you mentally challenged liar!" the RCNP pilot arrogantly sneered. He wasn't buying any of it. 

"Then I'll prove it too you!" said Gwen. 

"Yeah right!" 

"Watch me!" said Gwen. She struggled in vain to get out of her Izzy costume, but the zip got caught. She just had to put it on, she thought. 

"Hang on, the zip is caught!" Gwen called up, looking up towards the  
helicopter. 

"And I don't believe you!" snarled the pilot. "What ever you say can be used against you in court! OH WAIT!" The pilot was laughing sinisterly, which sent shivers down Gwen's spine. "I have taken the liberty to take you away to a detention centre for the rest of your life!" he growled.

"You will have zero per cent contact with the outside world and you'll have no in hell of getting out!" 

"Lemme guess," grunted Gwen. "You're house." 

The pilot gritted his teeth. Damn, that crazy b*** is smarter than I thought, he thought to himself. 

"Well, yes," said the pilot. "As you can see, my house doubles up as a detention centre!" 

"You do realise that's kidnapping, right," said Gwen. 

"I'M AN RCMP PILOT!" screamed the pilot. His arteries were showing.

"I HAVE FULL AUTHORITY TO DETAIN WHO I WANT!" 

"Well when you over-exercise your authority to "detain" people," said Gwen, air-quoting the word "detain", "you could lose your job. Besides, as a Canadian citizen, I am legally entitled to a fair trial and not to be detained for the rest of my life in creepy guy's house." 

The pilot had had enough. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE *** UP ALREADY!" he howled. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP! YOU DO EXACTLY AS I SAY OR I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO KILL YOU! AND THAT'S A PROMISE WHICH I HAVE IINTENTIONS TO STICK TO! NOW SHUT YOUR *** TRAP ALREADY! AAAAAHHH!" 

Gwen was horrified. She got kidnapped by a crazy girl. Her new friend got seriously injured by a crazy girl. She unintentionally hurt a crazy girl. Now, she's been taken away unfairly by a crazy guy.

This day has turned out much worse than she expected.  
With nothing left to do but let the creepy RCMP pilot, if he really should be an RCMP pilot, do whatever he wants to her, all Gwen could do was bury her head in her arms and knees and silently cry profusely. 

Izzy, she thought sorrowfully, I'm so sorry I snapped at you!

…

**This little piece was written by Cottontop, let them know what you think.**

**Who wants to do the next chapter?**

**GwendolynD**

…


	23. A Twist

**A Twist**

As the helicopter landed Gwen was pulled and guided down to an empty field and in-front of her a wide, white estate. The man pushed her forward, rubbing the ropes against her skin, as they understandably restricted her movement. The crazy guy paid no mind.

Just as they were about to enter the house, the French double glazed doors were pushed open and a plain portly woman, who was waring an apron. Spotting Gwen, she sighed and rolled her eyes, as if this were an everyday occurrence she was rather bored with. Which Gwen, was starting to get the uneasy impression it was.

The woman quickly turned her attention to Mr Crazy and huffed- When you are ready, dinner will be casserole tonight- she then promptly turned around and re-entered the estate.

Mr Crazy as Gwen had nicknamed him in her mind, pulled her indoors and dragged her down a set of stairs, where she assumed the cells were. However, Gwen was shocked to see that there were rows and rows of white walls and white doors, all very clean.

Gwen started to think this was something more than the RCMP.

The very clean doors had gold roman numerals numbering the doors. They walked past several doors until Gwen was led to LXXII, seventy-two. Gwen briefly wondered how many there were before she was roughly pushed in and the door slammed in her face.

Gwen looked around where she was detained, slightly shocked. It was small, white, and very clean, but otherwise better then what she suspected. In was an enclosed space with no windows- Gwen imagined herself going crazy in here, the floor was white tile, there was a single sized bed with white fluffy sheets and pillow, a white cushioned chair in one corner, which was next to a clear glass circular table. That was it. Walking to the other door in the room and opened it, which there was- surprise, surprise a clean and simple white tiled bathroom.

Sitting in the chair, Gwen took in her new situation she found herself in after a very long and strange day- trying desperately to ignore the images of her going insane (each more gruesome than the next).

She scanned the room hoping to see something besides white, until a slightly off-white tile caught her eye.

Unsure why, perhaps she was hoping for anything to help her, as it was quite high up, she pushed the chair over, stood upon it and tried to reach it. Unfortunately, it was too high for her. Glancing at the chair armrests, she considered their stability for a moment before turning the chair so it side was against the wall and stood onto the arm-rest, rising to her tip-toes Gwen just managed to scrap the edge of the tile.

Getting excited, Gwen rushed to the door and put her ear to the door. Unable to hear anything she rushed back to the chair. As if possessed she started scraping at the tile.

Unknown as to why she did it, she was just drawn to it.

Eventually, the tile fell away and Gwen gave a gasp of awe, because there in a little crevice of the wall encased in glass was a wand shaped object made from Yellow Jasper, Purple Fluorite, and Birch, what she believed was the Wand of Transformation- something which she thought was myth.

Staring at the wand, Gwen only gave a heartbeat of thought before recklessly smashing the glass and grabbing hold of the wand.

Then she blacked out wand gripped tightly within her fingers…

…

Meanwhile with Courtney and Duncan…

"Seriously!" Courtney screamed. "How are we supposed to find that crazy girl?"

"I told you!" Duncan said, obviously annoyed. "She's probably hiding in a village or something."

"And how are we supposed to find her, even if she is in the nearest village"

"We'll figure somethin-" BOOM!

To Duncan's Thankfulness, he was interrupted by a noise he knew very well now.

...

In the nearest village, Izzy was back to her crazy level. Although what Gwen had said was not forgotten. She was dropping ticking bombs all through the village, and cackling like a manic. Of coarse followed closely by Owen.

...  
"Why are you even doing this for her" Courtney fumed. "Its not like, you knew her all your life"

"Whatya mean?" Duncan replied, closing his eyes, trying to ignore his feelings for Gwen. (Again friendship and otherwise)

"I know you were in juvie, right before the day, Miss Crazy escaped." Courtney said a matter-of-factly.

"OK" Duncan agreed. "So I haven't known Gwen for all my life."

"Why are you doing this then?"

"Look I don-" BOOM! "C'mon!" They ran in the woods to find Izzy and retrieve Gwen.

…

**Ok, I thought Id add my own twist to it and the gem at the end was AngelnDevils contribution, which fits in nicely- don't you think?**

**Who wants to write the next chapter?**

**...**


	24. Just That Little Bit More

**Another quick little gem from angelndevil and a little bit added on by me, who's going to write next?**

…

**Just That Little Bit More**

Duncan and Courtney, ran. They had to catch Izzy. But, was sending Izzy back with that man such a good idea? Of coarse it was! All Duncan cared about was retrieving Gwen back. But he couldn't help but noticing the hint of guilt. They had of-coarse lost Izzy again.

"You... Still... haven't... told... me..." She gasped for breath. "Why...you're doing this?"

"Look, I told you" He replied. "I don't know" Why am I doing this? Could I like her? No, No. I couldn't. Could I? Thoughts like that crossed his mind.

BOOM!

She was definitely there, and this time she can't get away…

…

Meanwhile with Gwen, the wand began to glow in the unconscious girl's hand, a sharp cool stabbing feeling staring at her fingertips and expanding across down to her toes, gradually getting sharper and sharper. Until the poor girl erupted from her stupor with an ear splitting, torture filled scream.

Breathing heavily, voice sore, and in shock that Mr Crazy and the presumed Mrs Crazy hadn't came aware after the scream she had let out, Gwen was very unaware on the changes that had just occurred…

…

**GwendolynD**

…


	25. Of Horse Rides, Dog Crap, Unexpected

**Of Horse Rides, Dog Craps and Unexpected Meetings**

"Gosh I just love the outdoors." Noah says sarcastically to himself.

"It's so freakin' charming isn't it." Noah stops walking and looks around.

"And veryfamiliar. Damn."

Yep, Noah was lost. He had run into a tree earlier when he wasn't looking and had been knocked unconscious. When he came to he saw that the group had left him behind and he was all alone. In the woods. Fantastic.

"Looks like I've gone in a circle. Great, Noah, just great." Noah says to himself. Then he sighs. "Sarcasm just doesn't feel the same when you don't have someone to hear it."

Noah walks a little further, still not quite paying attention. Squish. Noah stops and looks down.

"Uck, dog crap. You are such a genius Noah." Noah takes of his shoes and socks grumbling sarcastically to him self.

"Geez Noah can you be any dumber? Only an idiot would step in dog crap." Noah blinks. "And why am I talking to myself." 

He shakes his head.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Noah freezes and turns.

"Who-Who's there?"

"Haha!" Izzy jumps down from a tree and lands on top of him. Noah screams and Izzy covers his mouth with her hand.

"Shush, quiet hombre. We don't want your girlish screams to attract any unwanted company."

Izzy sits up on Noah's chest and sniffs the air. She grins.  
"All clear!" Izzy jumps off Noah's chest and picks him up.

"Okay first off, you're totally insane. Second, I do not have girlish screams. And third, thanks to you I have dog crap on my back." Noah groans.

"This is just perfect."

"Ooh! Ooh! Izzy knows what to do!" Izzy grabs Noah's shirt and rips it off. 

Noah screams again.

"What the Hell?" He screams at her. Izzy takes off his pants too.

"I thought you wanted the dog turds off you. See Izzy helped." Izzy grins at him and laughs.

"You mean by completely exposing me to wild animals who just see me as a rack of ribs." Noah covers himself up.

"Don't worry Shirt-less One. Izzy will protect you. And besides your scrawny body wouldn't give a bear much filling would it?"

"Gee thanks." Noah says sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Izzy hops onto his back. "Giddy-up No-Muscles Kid. We got some bombs to lay." 

"Since when am I your accomplice and your horse?" Noah asks. 

"Since you stepped in the Dog Crap of Eternity oh One Without a Manly  
Physique."

"The name's Noah and Dog Crap of Eternity?"

"Nice to meet you Noah of the Stick Arms. My name's Escope. But you can call me Izzy. Except when I blow stuff up. Then I am Senorita Explosivo! Boom-Boom!"

"Okay Senorita Crazy, get off my back now or I'll-"

"Shh, quiet Noah No-Abs. Izzy hears something." Izzy jumps off Noah's back and presses her ear to the ground.

As she does this Noah quietly starts to back away. Izzy grins.

"Intruders, we gonna have some fun tonight."

At that moment Duncan and Courtney run into view.

"Izzy you are coming with us!" Courtney yells at the crazy girl.

Duncan snorts. "Dude what happened to your clothes?" He asks Noah who tries to cover himself up again.

Izzy grabs to handfuls from the mound of dog crap and holds them up.

"Oh Dog Crap of Eternity, protect your chosen ones." She chucks the dog crap and Courtney and Duncan. They both duck in time and the dog crap splatters against a tree.

Izzy laughs and picks Noah up and sprints further into the forest.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" He screams girlishly to them.

"She's not getting away this time." Duncan says starting to run after her. And then.

BOOM. Duncan triggers and bomb and the force of the explosion causes him to fly back into Courtney.

"Get off me!" She yells pushing him off. She sits up and sees that part of the forest had become a waste-land. With no Izzy or Noah in sight.

"Great, she's kidnapped another person." Courtney says as she and Duncan stand up.

"And Gwen's still being held captive by that crazy guy." Duncan groans.

Courtney looks at him. He was really taking this hard. The thing was, she didn't exactly like the Juvie boy's sudden interest in the missing Goth girl. 

She even wondered if he would react this way if she went missing.

"C'mon Duncan. The sooner we find Izzy the sooner we get Gwen back." Courtney says to him.

"Hey! Hey!" Duncan and Courtney turns and Courtney blushes a bit. A very handsome Latino man runs toward the pair of them and stops panting. He looks very distressed.

"You've got to help me." He says to them. "Heather, the love of my life, she's been trapped in a cave!"

…

**This chapter was given to you by: Jacky Dupree, give them the credit they deserve.**

**Anyone up for the next chapter?**

**GwendolynD**

…


	26. Welcome

**Welcome**

"Wait so you're saying that some girl is trapped in a cave and you need our help." Duncan says to the Latino man that had just run into him and Courtney.

Courtney shoots Duncan a look. "No duh, genius, he just said that in the last chapter."

"Please you have to help me." The beautiful Latino man says.

"Of course we'll help you." Courtney says as she admires the man's figure.

"Wait what about Gwen?" Duncan asks. "Are we just gonna forget about her and go help a chick who we don't even know?"

"Yes." Courtney says simply.

The Latino man grins at Courtney. "Thank you chica. I really appreciate this."

"What happened to her?"

"Heather and I were just going for a leisurely stroll in the woods. Heather, being the pretty minx that she is, though not as pretty as you chica,"

The Latino man winks at Courtney, who blushes. Duncan scowls when he sees this. 

"Heather decided to investigate a cave and then there was a sudden explosion and a bunch of rocks fell and blocked the cave's entrance. I tried digging her out but, alas, I cannot do it on my own."

"Oh, you poor thing." Courtney says. Duncan snorts. 

"Follow me; I'll lead you to her." The man turns and walks back up the path. Courtney goes to follow him but Duncan grabs her arm.

"Ouch, what?"

"You really expect me to drop everything so we can go help this loser. Gwen is still in trouble and who knows what Izzy might be doing to Noah." Duncan tells her.

"We are helping him." Courtney says fiercely staring Duncan down. Duncan manages to hold her gaze for a few seconds. Then he caves.

Duncan groans. "Fine. Hey dude, wait up!" The man stops and Duncan catches up to him, Courtney trailing behind them.

"Listen man-"

"Oh my name is Alejandro." The man says holding a hand out.

"Duncan." Duncan replies without shaking Alejandro's hand. "Listen Al-"

Courtney pushes Duncan aside before he can get out more. "My name is  
Courtney." She says taking Alejandro's hand.

"Courtney, what a beautiful name." Alejandro kisses her hand. Courtney giggles. Duncan's scowl deepens.

"Listen Al, a friend of ours is in trouble. If we help you with your problem, you gotta help us with ours."

"Duncan!" Courtney yells.

"I'd be only happy to." Alejandro smoothly says. "Now please follow me. Heather doesn't have much time." Still holding Courtney's hand, Alejandro leads the two to the cave.

Duncan rolls his eyes but follows, now feeling worried, annoyed, angry, and a bit jealous.

_Meanwhile__in__another__part__of__the__forest_

"So, where are we going?" Noah asks as he is carried through the forest by Izzy. He had already decided that screaming wouldn't help and that eventually a deer hunter or something would catch the crazy girl.

"Where? No when, that is the question Noah-Poah." Izzy says.

"Okay you make no sense. Where are you taking me?"

"Soon, young chipmunk, soon."

"Whatever." Noah says rolling his eyes, wishing he had a book. Suddenly Izzy halts and throws Noah down on the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"We're here Noah!" Izzy says, bouncing on her toes. "Look behind you."

Noah rolls his eyes and turns. His eyes widen. "Oh my God. You're going to kill us all."

Izzy laughs. "Haha, yes and you're going to help me."

_Meanwhile__at__Mr.__Crazy's_

Mr. Crazy decides he needs to check on his prisoner so he peeks into the room he stored Gwen in. He grunts. "Finally she's gone. Thought she'd never get a hold of it.

And the people reading this story all do "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"  
_  
Meanwhile__with__Gwen  
_  
Gwen sees a light. Oh my God, she thinks, I'm dead aren't I and that's the light that's supposed to take me to heaven. Dammit, guess that séance didn't work properly. She sighs. Might as well get it over with. Though I wish I looked more like myself and not like Izzy. Whatever. She walks toward the light.

_Unaware__the__wand__is__still__in__her__hand._

…

"Hey, hey Izzy. Wake up. Izzy wake up!" Gwen's eyes pop open and she sits up. There is a crowd of people around her but only three of them are close to her. The others are at least ten feet away, afraid but curious.

Gwen shakes her head and looks at the people near her. There are two girls and one boy. All three of them are wearing black cloaks. One of the girl's has mocha skin and is very skinny. The other one is much bigger and very pale. Both have their hair in pig tails and have an expression of happiness but revulsion on their faces.

Gwen looks at the boy and her heart threatens to jump into her throat. The boy has jet black hair and warm brown eyes. He is holding her hand and his face is full of concern.

"Izzy, where did you go? The Head has been worried sick." He says, his voice deep and musical.

"I'm not Izzy." Gwen manages to get out. "This is just a suit. There's a zipper at the back, but I can't reach it and it's stuck."

"Okay well I think I can get you out of it." The boy helps her stand up. He takes out a stick and waves it weirdly.

Immediately the Izzy suit falls from Gwen's body. The crowd around Gwen gasps.

"What? What is it? Am I naked or something?" Gwen looks down at herself just to make sure and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees her clothes.

She looks back up at the boy who was so kind to her. He still looks concerned but there's another emotion on his face. Awe? Could it even be fear?

Finally he says. "You're so pale." He shrugs off his cloak and puts it around her, revealing that he's wearing a school uniform.

Gwen looks at him. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Trent. What's you're…."

"Gwen."

"Nice to meet you Gwen." Trent smiles at her. "As to where you are, well I think you'll like it." He grins. "Welcome to Wogharts."

…

**Well, that brilliant chapter was once again given by Jacky Dupree. Who wants to write the next?**

**GwendolynD**

…


	27. RIP Fourth Wall

R.I.P Fourth Wall

''Wogharts?'' Gwen asked, twitching a bit. 'Why does this name sound familiar?' She thought, and then she came to the conclusion that she was most likely hallucinating from being in the Izzy suit.  
''Yeah!" Trent beamed brightly. ''Wogharts School for Warlocks and Witches!''

''Isn't that in a movie or something?'' She said, wrapping the cloak around her to gain some warmth.  
''No.. heh..'' Trent said, plastering on a nervous grin before taking her by the hand and tugging her inside.

''Come on! I'll show you around..''

-another part of le forest-  
Noah winced at the batshit crazy laughing that Izzy did that made a few dead birds fall from the sky.

"Izzy! Calm down! Your giving the author a headache!" He hissed, successfully breaking the fourth wall.  
Izzy's eyes widened, grinning madly. ''There's a audience here? I DIDNT KNOW THAT, Noah-Narwhal!''

Suddenly her grin was wiped away. ''..What if I'm being watched by the RCMP?'' She panicked, pacing. ''IM NOT GOING BACK!''  
''Your not being watched by the Royal Ca-'' Noah began, then he went blank as a helicopter flew by.

Crap.  
Izzy took off running, and Noah did aswell in the other direction. He wouldn't be caught dead with a fugitive.  
Suddenly he ran into someone who was running in his direction.

''Sorry, Sir.'' A peppermint with a little bow-tie apologized.  
Noah twitched. ''Am I dreaming?''

''No. You just crossed over to the place where all of the Cartoon Network characters are combined!'' He smiled brightly ''I guess I wasn't lying to Nutters when I said that there was a audience..''

Noah mumbled, pokerfaced.  
...lul.  
...

This interesting adition was given to you by Lime Crayons, please review for them.

So who wants to add their own inspired bit of insanity next?

GwendolynD 


	28. Just a Tiny Bit of Crazy

**Just a Tiny Bit of Crazy**

Noah smiled at the peppermint, albeit shocked, his white shiny grin soon faded, "Can I go..?" He was blushing in embarrassment. Just as the peppermint opened his mouth, his moldy breath, almost scaring Noah, Noah himself dashed away.

"Damn, weird." He panted, he ran through, mud, a dense forest and then bumped into someone twice his size, his now blurred vision came to a hault. He gasped gently as he looked up terror in his eyes, "Hi," Said the sandy haired boy, "I'm Owen." He gestured behind him, making Noah peer behind the large boy.

His eyes were fixed on a grinning Izzy who stood behind Owen, he was in disbelief as he rubbed his eyes, "I-Izzy..?" He coughed out, almost forcing himself.

Izzy's grin grew, "Yee-s!" She energetically jumped onto Owen's shoulder's. "I-It's really you..?" Izzy nodded. "But don't tell anyone." She whispered, leaning towards Noah, "I'm hiding from the RCMP!" She cackled, slapping Owen playfully on the back, making his fat vibrate, Noah seemed disturbed by this.

"Onwards!" Cackled Izzy loudly, Owen nodded, trudging forwards, very slowly. Noah looked around, he was in a dessert like place, he was so busy scanning the place, he didn't see a tumble weed come his way. He screamed as it knocked him over with a sharp hiss.

"Izzy!" Cried Noah, running towards Izzy, "Wait up!"

…Now with Gwen …

_The crazy man was in his helicopter, tapping his chin in a deep train of thought, Duncan and Gwen sat at the back on a leather seat together, as Gwen had escaped from Trent, who was crazy and surprisingly hitched a ride from Mr. Crazy Gwen sitting on Duncan's lap._

"What do you think he's thinking about..?" Asked Duncan.

"How should I know!" Whispered Gwen, glaring at Duncan, yet moments later the two laughed, earning a quick glare from the man, "I'm MR. Nanny and I order you to shut it!" He commanded, Duncan and Gwen chuckled.

"Mr. Nanny!" Gwen yelled, laughing, the helicopter went towards the side slightly, knocking Gwen off her balance, she was now gripping onto a loose screw near the helicopter's door, she looked down and screamed.

Really. Dangling from a 7000 FT drop. She had lost her grip and started to fall, she fell at such a rate, she was soon knocked unconscious, dreaming about the recent events.

__

She looked back up at the boy who was so kind to her. He still looked concerned but there's another emotion on his face. Awe? Could it even be fear?

Finally he said. "You're so pale." He shrugged off his cloak and puts it around her, revealing that he's wearing a school uniform.

Gwen looked at him. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Trent. What's you're…."

"Gwen."

Gwen looked at the boy. "What's with the wand and weird stuff?" Trent looked as if he was offended, but answered as normal.

"I'm a wizard!"

"Wow, I must've hit my head pretty hard.."

Mr. Crazy came near me, scanning for another criminal, he came closer to me, Trent stood aside as Mr. Crazy said, "So, It was an Izzy suit.." He looked embarrassed, I nodded.

"Can I get away from this crazy bunch..?" Trent offered to object, he looked at their school uniforms, 

_"Not these crazy people." He moaned, he grabbed Gwen's hand. "Get in my helicopter." They both ran away from the people, Trent's voice echoed, "You'll see us again!" He yelled. "You will!"_

…

Gwen as if by magic, awoke, alive and in the Hogwarts nursing room, "Where..? Where am I?" Trent appeared in front of her. "Hogwarts." He said.

Gwen looked shocked, Trent took advantage of this, showing her some magic, "It's real," She said, referring to magic.

"Yep, Meet Harold, Cody and our most advanced student, Dawn." Harold was a ginger, who disappeared after waving his wand. Cody smiled at her, clinging onto Sierra, "Hey." He waved to her, pushing Sierra away, coming close to Gwen's face, she laughed uncomfortably.

Sierra made Cody soon leave.

Dawn smiled calmly at Gwen, "I see you are a new student, correct..?" She said, calmly, she put out a hand, which Gwen shook, she cleared her throat before speaking.

"My name is-" Dawn interrupted her, "Silly Gwendolyn." She chuckled, "I already have been addressed of your name." Gwen looked creeped out.

"She knows everything." Trent whispered, "Yes I do, Trent." Said Dawn, Trent whipped around, Dawn was no where to be seen.

"Hi." She giggled, both Gwen and Trent jumped, "Dawn." He chirped, "Yes." She squealed, Trent looked up, "Sh-She's on the wall!" Cried Gwen, her arms flailing around the place.

"So, Am I a member of this thing..?" She asked, "Not yet." Explained Dawn, "You have to pass the ritual." Concluded Trent, Gwen sighed.

"Ritual?"

… So Back in the cave….

"So Alejandro." Purred Courtney, affectionately, leaning against him, "How nice is Heather?" She asked, Alejandro chuckled, they came to a stop.

"Alejandro!" Cried someone in the cave which Alejandro pointed to, "Don't come in!" She cried, yet moments later the boulder which blocked the entrance was now removed. Courtney bit her lip, to stop herself from smirking.

Alejandro gasped.

He stormed into the cave, "Justin." He growled, Justin was in Heather's arms, Justin was in his boxers Heather had her top on and her trousers almost pulled down.

"Your cheating on me!" He deeply breathed, shocked by this, Heather only smirked, "Yes." She and Justin walked out of the cave. "And he's stronger than you, look!" She smiled evilly.

Alejandro didn't move as Justin picked up the boulder and threw it at Courtney and Alejandro only exit out of the cave, they were now stuck, a boulder was blocking the entrance.

"Great," Huffed Courtney, "Now we're stuck!"

….

**Pleas Review for: 'Total Drama rocks my socks of'**

**Who does the next chapter? That is if the world doesn't end!**


End file.
